Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 042
The Ties of Friendship, known as The Deadly Shadow Ghoul in the Japanese, is the forty-second episode of the second series of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It is a continuation of the previous episode, The Wrath of Rebecca. It aired in Japan in February 13, 2001, and, in the United States on October 12, 2002. __TOC__ Summary The Duel between Rebecca and Yugi continues and Rebecca repeatedly accuses Solomon of stealing her grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, getting on everyone's nerves. Solomon tells the story of how he met Arthur Hawkins. It was at an archaeological dig in Egypt years ago. Arthur was reading some Egyptian hieroglyphics and notice they resemble Duel Monsters, making him believe that ancient Egyptians used these monsters in battle for power and control. Unfortunately, no one believed him, but he never gave up on his research. One day, Solomon and Arthur were in a tomb when the roof caved in, trapping the two men. There was only enough water for one person, so they decide to Duel for it. In the end, Solomon surrenders, even though he could have won, because he knew Arthur would need the water more than him. He notices the duel between Rebecca and Yugi is going in the exact same way as the duel he had. In the end, Yugi does surrender. Solomon shows the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Rebecca, which to Rebecca's shock has been taped together. Rebecca rages out of control upon seeing this, but Arthur arrives and tells Rebecca to behave herself. He shows Rebecca the top card of Yugi's Deck, which was Soul Release. It would have allowed Yugi to remove up to five cards from either player's Graveyard. This would have dropped her Shadow Ghoul's ATK to 2300, allowing Yugi's Dark Magician to destroy it to win the Duel. Arthur explains that Yugi deliberately forfeited to teach Rebecca about the Heart of the Cards and that there is more to life that winning. Rebecca apologizes and to prove their friendship, Yugi gives her the The Ties of Friendship card he got from Pegasus the previous episode. Featured Duel: Rebecca Hawkins vs. Yugi Muto - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Rebecca has just ended her turn after inflicting damage via Cannon Soldier's effect. Yugi's turn Yugi Normal Summons "Catapult Turtle" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 2000 DEF). Then, he activates Magic Card "Brain Control" to take control of "Millennium Shield" until the end of this turn. (NOTE: In the real game, Brain Control requires you to pay 800 Life Points to take control of 1 of your opponent's monsters until the end of the turn). He then tributes "Millennium Shield" to activate "Catapult Turtle's" effect. Rebecca receives 0 damage because "Millennium Shield" has 0 ATK. "Ring of Magnetism" is destroyed when "Millennium Shield" was tributed. "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Cannon Soldier" (Rebecca: 1300 → 200 Life Points). Rebecca's turn Rebecca activates Magic Card "Judgment Blaster". She discards 5 cards from her hand to destroy every monster on Yugi's side of the field. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Ghoul" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 1300 DEF). "Shadow Ghoul" gains 100 ATK for every card in Rebecca's Graveyard. Since she has 11, "Shadow Ghoul" gains 1100 ATK ("Shadow Ghoul": 1600 → 2700 ATK). Yugi's turn Yugi Sets a monster. Rebecca's turn Rebecca activates Magic Card "Stop Defense" to switch Yugi's Set monster, "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF), into face-up Attack Position. "Shadow Ghoul" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 1000 → 800 Life Points). Yugi's turn Yugi activates Magic Card "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent every monster Rebecca controls from attacking during her next 3 turns. Rebecca's turn Rebecca draws then passes. Yugi's turn Yugi activates Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" in Attack Position. Rebecca's turn Rebecca Normal Summons another "Cannon Soldier" in Defense Position (1400 ATK / 1300 DEF). Yugi's turn "Dark Magician" attacks then destroys "Cannon Soldier" ("Shadow Ghoul)": 2700 → 2800 ATK). Rebecca's turn Rebecca draws then passes. At the end of this turn, "Swords of Revealing Light" is destroyed. Yugi's turn Yugi draws then surrenders. Epilogue Arthur reveals that Yugi's last drawn card to be Magic Card "Soul Release". Yugi could have activated it to remove 5 monsters from Rebecca's Graveyard to decrease "Shadow Ghoul's" ATK to 2300. Then, "Dark Magician" would have attacked then destroyed "Shadow Ghoul" to decrease Rebecca's Life Points to 0, but he let her win to show her there is more to a duel than just winning. Differences In Adaptations *In the US version, "Skelengel" is replaced by "Tribute to the Doomed", and "Electric Snake" is replaced by "Stop Defense" in Rebecca's hand. *In the US version, the woman on "Soul Release" is given a dress to wear. Featured cards Changes to the English Version *In the Japanese version is a brief moment where Yugi wonders if Bakura was the one who attacked Pegasus. *The Japanese writing on top of the hospital is removed in the US version. It says, "Domino Hospital." *Yami Bakura licking the Millennium Eye is cut out from the dub. *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. *Rebecca says she just drew the Stop Defense card, while she has got it in the hand last turn, when she drew Judgment Blaster. Trivia *Many errors occur during this duel involving Cannon Soldier. For starters, the actual Cannon Soldier has an ATK of 1400 and a DEF of 1300. When Rebecca summons Cannon Soldier, it shows it being summoned with 400 ATK and 1300 DEF. Also, when Rebecca uses Cannon Soldier's effect, it originally deals 400 points of damage rather than 500 as it does on the actual card. However, when Rebecca uses Shadow Ghoul to destroy Dark Magician, Yugi's Life Points are shown to go from 1000 to 800 meaning that Cannon Soldier's effect did inflict 500 points of damage (even though it originally reduced Yugi's Life Points by 400 on the previous episode). Finally, when Yugi attacks and destroys Cannon Soldier with Summoned Skull, Cannon Soldier's ATK is raised to 1400 therefore Rebecca only loses 1100 Life Points, which prevents her from losing with that attack. *There was also a mistake at the end of the episode, when it shows the Ties of Friendship and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. During the episode, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card was always shown as being Taped together. At the end of the Episode, though, when it shows the Ties of Friendship and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is intact, as if it was never ripped apart.